


【农橘】双向狙击

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】双向狙击

01

身后队伍里已经有不少女生朝这边看了，偷瞄两眼还不忘用手挡着嘴窃窃私语。林彦俊脸有点挂不住，可是这个黑制服冷面阿sir丝毫没有肯通融的意思，“先生，这个不能带。”

“冷饮而已。”靠北，专门在机场店下单避开潜在熟人买的当季限定草莓系新品，还没品一口你说扔就扔？

地勤皱着眉，后边的安检队伍越来越长了，他的眼神转回这位乘客，“站在这全部喝掉。”

黄线外讨论的声音越来越大，林彦俊掂量着照做不误的身体状况，瞪大眼睛咬着后槽牙，“不用了，当我请你喝。”背包装进篮子里过了安检门，伴随着身后一片被迷晕的小妹花痴声中头也不回地走了。

“那个，小哥哥，我这杯没喝过哦，送给你。”一杯橙色冷饮轻轻落在手边，地勤结果乘客取下的书包帮忙放进安检篮里，报以一个职业微笑，“谢谢，但是机场有规定，那边请。”

忙完犹如爱豆签售会现场的高峰期这阵总算能歇下来，几个安检小姐姐已经聚在一团开始闲聊，几杯战利品递到面前，“喝吗。”

“当然咯，立农在这边每次都能蹭一大堆福利，多来安检这边帮忙嘛～人民群众需要你！”小姐姐们扒开盖子就不客气了。“草莓味这个真的蛮好喝诶，那个男的看不出来还挺闷骚，好少女。”安检小姐姐用手肘戳戳旁边的姐姐，“下班买杯带回去啦。”

陈立农看着小姐姐手里粉白分层的冷饮逐渐混了色，长腿微弯坐在桌上，“也帮我买杯。”

 

02

前台把证件和房卡递给他，语音电话就来了，林彦俊接起来也没好气，“干嘛。”

“是你干嘛吧？”那一头音量有点大，先是狂打电话然后又关机几小时不接的人略带嫌弃把电话稍稍离开耳朵一点，“在哪放浪形骸呢？”

“马拉喀什。”  
“马什么？”

“北非，我在摩——洛——哥——”每个字都故意拖长了音，耳朵和肩夹着电话，和酒店大堂点头示意后就拉着行李进了电梯，狭小的空间就他一人，半分钟不到的私人空间瞬间就让他感到愉悦。

“去那干嘛，你不嫌晒啊？”

“外派取材，参考工艺设计。”房卡解了锁，里边的装潢气派又有当地特色，特别是地毯的花纹。行李箱放在门口整个人陷进床里，果然本质还是穴居动物，“喂范丞丞，我能暂时住你家吗？”

他又补了一句：“房东儿子要从国外回来，我被赶出来了。”窗台的绿植显得生机勃勃，“我现在没空找诶。”

电话那头响起窸窣声，像是在被子里翻动，然后有一阵捂着听筒的窃窃私语，最后回复正常音量：“我一个男孩子家家，感觉不方便。”

呵，男人。电话接下来就没声音了，范丞丞心里毕竟还存着歉意，小小声声确认，“喂，彦俊？”

“我在看外卖。”  
“出去吃呗，那边那么多老牌酒店。”

林彦俊翻了个身，开了免提，定位到当地，国内app能点的店家寥寥无几，更别说还没拓展海外业务的饮品店了，“不要，我想喝冷饮。”

 

03

行李也没放，从宠物医院接回寄养的小咪之后就跟着范丞丞直奔目的地，车上不忘调侃怎么做到不晒成碳的，“不坦诚相见就好了。”

“喂——过分了啊。”范丞丞找了个位置把车停下，怕小咪待在密闭的空间里闷死，一起拎了上去。

他们的脚步声不算大，可门里的人早已闻声将门打开，“来的好早。”

没什么音调，平淡到光听声音就感觉这人冷冷的，短发蓬松不长不短堪堪遮住些眉毛，浅色居家服和拖鞋在高瘦的身形里显得柔和不少，至少和全黑地勤制服和作战靴对比讨喜得多。目光越过范丞丞落在他身上，转瞬即逝间他还是捕捉到了，“请进。”

“快快，快进来，本少爷发动朋友圈帮你找的。他家房间有空，我说了你的情况，暂住绝对没问题。”林彦俊对着背影挑了眉，跟着踏进屋里，航空箱里的小咪小声叫了一句，他拎起一些，伸进一根手指撩撩小咪的下巴。

“感觉怎样？”转了一圈范丞丞凑过来问他。  
“还行，就是担心有的人不喜欢被打扰。”林彦俊也不看人，伸手进笼子逗小咪。  
“谁啊？”

“我不一定经常在，有空的话帮忙打扫一下公共区域，在你找到房子之前都可以住在这。”一直没说话的人终于说话了。  
“快快，彦俊，谢了哈。”范丞丞替他道了谢。

别人都不在意，那他在意个什么，反正将来大路朝天还不是各走一边。干净又简洁还不用付房租，干嘛不住，“谢了啊。”

 

范丞丞这个见色忘友的家伙，一个电话就遁地溜了，几箱东西一个人来来回回从老旧小区搬到车上，还没个电梯，又开了几趟车奔波搬到陈立农家里。车上的空调吹着总算舒服了一点，前段时间买了这车身上还有车贷，原本按计划缓个两年就可以考虑买房的事了，哪知道计划赶不上变化。

开了几趟这会儿已经是下班高峰了，走走停停花了一小时才到。开门时屋里亮着灯，陈立农已经回来了，沙发上的人朝他看了一眼，对比起衣着整齐地坐在空调房里，抱着纸箱的他就显得有点狼狈。

喵。小咪趴在陈立农身上，枕着肩头朝他唤了一声，“小咪过来。”四只小腿轻盈落地朝他颠着猫步走来，“不怕被卖掉喔。”他放下纸箱胡乱在猫头撸了几下。

这话显然是意有所指，“他很可爱。”陈立农已经从沙发上起身了，扯着嘴角笑了一下，一片阴影压下来，陈立农揣着居家裤的口袋站在他面前，“需要我帮忙吗？”

林彦俊挑眉，“要帮也可以咯。”消耗体力太大，起身时有点贫血，好在被人轻轻扶住了手臂，他赶忙抽回来。

陈立农在机场吃过晚饭，他洗完澡自行解决，泡面在房间里香气四溢，在床上舔毛的小咪也爬上桌凑了过来。猫爪刚抬起就被他拦下，“你不是蛮高冷喔？对我都爱答不理，干嘛跟他那么亲？你才认识他几天啊？卖掉你都帮他数钱是不是？”

他吸了一口面，小咪凑过头舔了粉鼻馋的要死，“继续保持你高冷的姿态，听到没有？否则，罐头，no way——”

小咪懒得理他，一扭屁股蹦回床上继续舔毛，“嘁，小脾气。”

 

04

虽然很不愿意承认但是相处下来发现这个人没他想象的那么脸谱化，至少叛徒小咪很粘他，给小咪买零食铲屎的人心里酸不拉几。

陈立农经常需要值夜班，一个人和小咪在家的感觉还是蛮好的，比如洗澡忘了拿衣服系个浴巾就能穿过客厅跑回去。

设计初稿刚交上去处于审阅阶段，这几天他倒是显得很，趁着有空收拾了一些常用行李出来，顺便下楼把垃圾倒了。小区有几个路灯坏了，走到垃圾分类箱这边很黑，就一瞬间的功夫黑影从身边蹿过去，林彦俊穿着拖鞋跑起来都卖不了大步子，“手机还我！”

等他再抬起头小偷已经被人制伏了，月光正好从黑暗中替他拨开一层幕布，线条流畅又棱角分明。

“痛痛痛痛！！还你还你！哥我不敢了求你放过我！”陈立农松开手，可揪着后颈衣领却没放开，小孩不过十七八岁，揉着关节不情不愿地把手机还给林彦俊，“我就是想换点钱买xbox。”

“那也不能用抢！”林彦俊穿着拖鞋气喘吁吁。  
“算了，道过歉就走吧。”陈立农站在身后。  
“唔，两位哥哥对不起对不起。”男孩瞟了一眼陈立农，生怕他反悔，道过歉一溜烟就赶紧跑。

陈立农叹了口气，那身地勤黑制服和作战靴没换下，值班的缘故，人看着疲惫不少，“回去吧。”

他跟在后边近了电梯，亮堂很多，四面都是带着磨砂花纹的镜面，陈立农靠在后边，身子不再笔挺，显得有些痞气，“那个，谢谢。”

陈立农有点惊讶，歪过脑袋侧着头看他，不知道在想什么，看到他都对着电梯门的镜子开始质疑随便乱穿的衣服是不是很脏，“不客气。”电梯门开了，陈立农又走了出去。

一进门小咪就很谄媚地迎上来，拱起背蹭着作战靴想要摸摸，到底是谁养的猫啊？他进房间小咪也没有跟来，收拾东西有看到，没错的话应该在这里。

“喏。”  
陈立农闻声抬头，活络油的味道散过来。  
“最好揉一下，我看那里都红了。”  
“谢谢。”  
“还有这个，被抓伤了都没感觉吗？”林彦俊把OK绷也递过去，“好多药都快过期了，你也不换一下。”  
小咪从陈立农怀里跑出去，黑色制服上沾着猫毛，陈立农好像想到什么，随后又换成平和的微笑接过东西，“谢谢，抽空我会换的。”  
林彦俊想起刚刚看到的东西，感觉说错了话，“哦，嗯。”

“等一下。”林彦俊捞起猫抱着准备回屋，陈立农就把他叫住了。陈立农是个很爱出汗的人，至少在阳台上随风摇曳的衣服有一半是他的，凑过来时身上有点咸咸的汗味，短暂又温热的触感让他整个人都烧红了脸，陈立农却气定神闲地将拇指递到他面前。

应该是小孩蹭过来留下的，“有点脏。”

靠北！  
已经窜回房间反锁的人靠在门上呼吸急促，身体里血流的速度也没缓下来。  
搞什么？林彦俊捂着胸口轻顺里边砰砰乱跳的心。

 

05

“住的怎样？”范丞丞手指灵活地在屏幕上摸索，嘴角就没合拢过，实际上说出这句话时对答案本身并不怎么在意，所以旁边座位的人是什么表情自然也没捕捉到。

“小女生真难猜啊。”手机那头已经不回消息了。  
林彦俊跟着点点头。  
这下就没逃过范丞丞的眼睛，转椅滑过来，“什么情况？”  
“什么什么情况。”摊在电脑桌上的书翻了一页。  
“陈立农？”范丞丞拿起冷饮嘬了一口，“哥，换个目标吧，他好惨。”  
“他惨什么？”  
“那套房子是他和他空姐前女友住的。”  
“然后呢？”  
“前女友跟鬼佬副机长跑了，听说是个ABC。”  
“说他闷，不如同航线的副机长能带她玩。”

底下的椰果吸不上来，吸管一直在搅动，“挺深情的，哥儿几个安慰好久还觉得是他自己的错，要是不来真的，就别招惹他了。”

收到一封新邮件，又是设计稿加强版修改，林彦俊合上书，“你怎么知道不来真的？”

范丞丞挑眉，我就是随便说说，现在是套出什么机密了？

 

下了班就去附近的超市买点日用品和速成食品，薯片也行，反正没人看见，可当遇见熟面孔时他就有点后悔了。

陈立农今天是轮休的，他稍提起手里的购物篮示意，“花洒坏了。”  
除了五金用具还有些生菜肉，“你会下厨？”  
陈立农点头，顺带看了一眼林彦俊购物车里的东西，几包薯片无处遁形，“吃了吗？”林彦俊摇头。  
“一起？”  
一瞬间来的太快，“呃，好，好啊。”

本来年纪也不大，换下地勤黑制服，穿上白T恤和牛仔裤，整个人就显得特别有少年气，就很像高中里无数女生暗恋的运动系校草。比他高些，也比他壮，隐藏在短袖之下的肌肉若隐若现，和他一起并肩走，无形之中就有了安全感。

陈立农把东西放进他的购物车里，篮子放在一边，右手摸到推车把手时手背不小心碰到一起，他背在身后摸着那片肌肤，摸着有点烫。

“我都不知道原来你会下厨。”  
“很少，机场有工作餐。”两个人试着用自助过机扫码，陈立农拿着他的三分钟拌面，“总是吃这个不太好。”  
他在旁边装袋，“可我不会弄啊。”  
陈立农结了账收回手机，从他手里拎过袋子时手臂上原本只能看见颜色的青筋就突了起来，从正面走出去头顶的空调把他的头发吹乱了，“学嘛。”

只有林彦俊开了车，坐进车里时两人都被闷热的车内空气热出了汗，林彦俊调大了空调，冷风冲在两人脸上，燥热的空气就被压了下来。  
“怎样才能白吃你做的饭？”  
“当我二厨？”

两人在厨房忙活小咪就很兴奋了，一直翘尾巴弓着背在脚边转悠，几次试图偷点蝇头小利都被截胡了，被赶到门口喵喵叫还是不肯走。

不得不说还是要配几听啤酒才有滋有味，林彦俊扶正了空罐子，又给自己开了一听，拇指和中指卡在卡口，靠在椅背上闷了一口，“这么大的房子，一个人住不无聊？”

陈立农盯着桌上一个点，他的眼是下垂眼，垂下眼睫时餐厅的暖光会照出一个扇形在眼睑上，“以前女朋友也住。”

“药箱里放着的那个？”原本是不该问的，可他也答了，所幸一次满足好奇心。

“你看到了？”陈立农抬头看他，想起上次那瓶快过期的活络油，“也难怪。”

“她是个怎样的人。”林彦俊的手抠着易拉罐的拉环，贴片撞击在一起，偷了些蝇头小利开始舔爪的小咪也往他这边看。

这个问题并不友好，把人说得太好只会让人觉得是不是真有那么好，或者你爱的太卑微，说得不好，分手了就贬低前任的人，人品也不怎么样。

“很漂亮，很会撒娇，但爱玩。”陈立农把易拉罐底剩下的薄薄一层饮了干净，前两个词都是夸赞，第三个词隐晦的概括了分手的原因，林彦俊很喜欢这个答案。

收拾完餐桌就准备洗澡，花洒已经被陈立农换好了，他站在收拾五金器具的人身后，“陈立农，你觉得我怎么样？”

 

06

陈立农送完资料回来，正好碰见指挥塔那边的前辈，前辈笑他怎么开始嗜甜了。冷饮的水珠顺着指节滑落，红色冰沙和芝士奶盖分层，混在一起的地方过渡成粉红色，配一身冷冰冰的地勤制服确实不答，“瑞秋他们买的。”

“是嘛，就该跟女孩子们多聊聊，这样才有烟火气，不能老把自己关在屋子里，容易闷出病。”一起并肩走过不时和其他同事遇见，大家相互点头，“Leo和妍妍这几天在阿姆斯特丹玩呢，INS你看了吗？”

“我没打开。”  
“人要向前看。”  
“前辈，道理我都懂。”  
“你懂怎么还过不好生活啊？”  
陈立农选择嘬一口冷饮不说话，前辈总是很能想得开，过得很潇洒。“我儿子被录取了，晚上来聚餐啊。”

市中心的包间里围成一桌，三三两两聚一起闲聊，啤酒泡沫从杯里溢出来，“怎样才算向前看？”

还在讨论美甲的瑞秋转过来，“谈一段新的恋爱？和我试试呗？”  
陈立农撑着桌子，笑着看瑞秋，“那Tim怎么办？”  
“为了你，我甩他咯。”瑞秋指着鼻子骂这些哄堂大笑的人，“笑什么啦，不许告诉Tim！”

一切都会有暗示的啦，同事安慰他。

暗示吗？他想起那天夜起，没开灯，路过客厅是阳台站着一个人，刚洗过澡头发半干还渗着水珠，指尖撵着烟头，侧过身正好看见他时的眼神。很难说那个眼神里包含怎样的情绪，但站在客厅里的自己却有一种难以名状又暗波汹涌的情绪想要澎湃地涌现出来。

 

07

林彦俊刚走出电梯就被门口的人吓了一跳，声控灯跟着他的脚步突然亮起，黑色制服勾勒的修长身材倚靠在门上，一只骨节分明的手自然垂着暴露在光亮区，整张脸还在暗处，时明时暗的星火咬在嘴前。见他来了，那手才撵着取下嘴上的烟。

“干嘛不进去。”  
“没带钥匙。”

他走过去准备找钥匙开门，陈立农让了位置侧靠在墙上，“你喝酒了？”门打开了，他先一步进去，陈立农跟在后面。

“林彦俊。”  
“喜欢一个人该怎么做？”  
“我会一直看着他。”林彦俊刚换好鞋转过身，陈立农比他高，需要微微抬头仰视。  
“然后呢？”

陈立农夹着烟，把烟头按在鞋柜上掐灭了，现在只剩落地窗透进来的一点月光。小咪听到声音就醒了，伸了懒腰就四只着陆慢悠悠朝玄关走来。

林彦俊的眼光毫不避讳，直勾勾地看着他。他的脚步和猫一样，脸颊之间不知不觉只剩咫尺的距离，林彦俊的唇覆了上来，温热又柔软，只是短暂的触碰马上又离开，“我会吻他。”

那种的情绪又涌现了，没个细胞都在叫嚣着寻找解药。

“我没醉。”  
“我也没醉。”

钥匙串落在地板上把小咪吓得跳起后退几步，陈立农搂着腰把人揽进怀里，吻还带着酒气铺天盖地地朝他袭来，林彦俊的手覆在他背后，在游走过精壮的背脊后将地勤制服从裤子里拽了出来，手伸进衣摆贴着比他更温热的肌肤抚摸着。

两人都吻得很急，牙齿磕在一起，不知道是哪破皮了，口腔中有股血腥味。作战靴踩在地板上发出声响，小咪跟着跑去，他们没去卧室，两人靠着沙发背就相互抚摸。事实上陈立农还穿戴完整，他下半身倒是被扒了精光。

太久没做，做好了扩张挤进来时也痛了一会儿，陈立农勾着他一条腿的膝弯侧抬起，没了平衡他只能勾着陈立农的脖子以防掉下来。

两个人都摔进沙发里，到底是年纪小精力旺，光靠后面就插射出来，陈立农还在咬着他的肩窝挺身，沉溺的浪潮比以往任何一次都更加汹涌澎湃。

一直做一直爽的后果就是他扶着腰捂着屁股进了浴室，满身斑驳的痕迹和同感都让他感觉像是久未开张的饥渴少妇。

 

08

甲方就是爸爸。

一个设计稿修改十多次还要提出一堆乱七八糟的提议和需求，跟着加班加点修改也是家常便饭。范丞丞锁了手机屏幕，开开心心地整理一番问他怎么还不走，“那告诉你爸，这次甲方的钱退给他，不赚了行吗？”

“我可不敢。”  
“对啊，我也不敢，苦了我这个打工仔。”

范丞丞神神秘秘地走过来，侧脸就快贴上来，“你和陈立农，怎么样了？”林彦俊鼠标上的手都抖了一下，“什，什么怎样。”

“白吃白住的，不努力报答一下？”  
“喂，房子是你介绍的。”林彦俊扔了鼠标，转椅转过来。  
“又不是我住。”范丞丞嘟囔。  
“那我是不是也要报答你。”  
“别别别！”范丞丞吓得两只手摆在胸前拒绝空气，“兄弟之间谈什么报答！”

“我的意思是你应该找个由头，哎不跟你说了我要去赴约了。”拿起外套临走之前不忘像个老父亲叮嘱要开苞的女儿，“注意安全哈。”

“喂！”

睡了又能怎样。同在一个屋檐下双方似乎都有意避开，加班也是逃避，他也不知道回去看到陈立农和小咪还在客厅要怎么打招呼。

我们是什么关系？炮友吗？  
谁想当炮友啊。

 

今晚的机场不怎么太平。

在安检科帮忙执勤拦下三个带违禁物品上飞机的乘客之后以为可以休息了，刚进更衣室就听见对讲机里响起警报，东九区还没几个同事过来，刀抵着脖子挟持人质的暴徒已经托着人向这边退了。

蹲在角落时分析了各种方案的可行性，冲出去时就没想那么多了。身高体格他都占据绝对优势，经历一番近战搏斗还算顺利地将暴徒制伏。人质女性受了惊吓被女同事裹着披巾安抚了，新闻台不知什么时候也来机场大厅了，周围围了很多人，直到报道完人群才散去。

陈立农找了个位置坐着，手肘撑在膝盖上，十指交叉虚扣，前后几排的人群都还在讨论这事猜测原因。塔台亮着，近期的航班就在玻璃外漆黑的夜色里起飞降落。

 

什么都在想的另一种说法是不知道在想什么。当陈立农低着头感到脚下的瓷砖被阴影笼罩时才意识到面前站了个人，红着脸气喘吁吁，像是刚参加完1000米长跑测试，惊讶，欣喜，困惑，还有许多难以名状的情绪。

手机和车钥匙在同一只手里，林彦俊扬起手挥动，“没接电话。”

“放在更衣室里忘了拿。”陈立农站了起来，高了半个头，很清楚地看见林彦俊额头被碎发遮掩之下布在皮肤上细密的汗。他伸手想摸，手指刚抬起还是放下了。

林彦俊调整回呼吸的节奏，“你下班了吗？要不要跟我一起回去。”

“好。”陈立农环顾四周点头。

“新闻报道的好恐怕。”从机场回市区这一路没多少车。  
“你担心我？”  
“担心你死了房贷没还完，我被赶出去。”

陈立农蚩声轻笑，“那还是担心。”  
“你对这个很有执念吗？”林彦俊打方向盘倒进停车位。  
“如果有呢？”  
“那就有啊，对啊很担心，从工作室飞奔过来。”林彦俊下了车，早他一步下车的人还懒散地倚在车门上，一脚着地一脚虚屈着。

“闷骚，记仇，对我有意思。”林彦俊绕过车前盖站在陈立农面前时他嘴里蹦出三个词。

“你蛮自恋。”一身正经装束的人不太正经时通常都有一种诡异的吸引力。

“不正面反驳？”陈立农将目光从夜空里收回来，有点好奇。

“那又怎样，没有然后了，下了定性又能干嘛。”车钥匙环套在食指上不停向心旋转，林彦俊上下打量了这个痞气十足还沾着血腥味的地勤，“我不是来当炮友的。”

 

“刚刚在机场有分心，重新开始很难。”陈立农站着的位置路灯照不到，黑色的制服和黑漆漆的夜色融为一体。

林彦俊的那一处很亮，路灯罩在他头上，黑发成了栗色，“下一句呢？要缩回你的壳还是向前看？”

陈立农眼神直直地看着他，“我想试试。”

光和影就在他们之间划出一条线，一面是光一面是暗。林彦俊伸出手握住陈立农的手臂，好像此刻有无穷的力量将人从黑暗中拽了出来，难以适应，站在光亮之处有点无措。

被握住的地方应该是有淤青，倏然拧着又松开的眉被他捕捉到了。

“陈立农，你想好了。”

“我不会放你走的。”

 

-END


End file.
